


Tales from the Admiral's Quarters

by MotherRameses, TessAlyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Rings, Cute lil Sensor Officer Hammerly ruining her Grand Admiral, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, You Have Been Warned, everyone is out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessAlyn/pseuds/TessAlyn
Summary: Admiral Thrawn is extremely powerful, and like most powerful people, has the ability to get whatever he wants-- a priceless artifact, a rare bottle of wine, or the most beautiful ensign in the Imperial Navy. His quarters are the setting for a whole lot of naughty, sexy fun-- whether he's there or not.





	1. Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I needed a break from my super long "serious" Thrawn novel, and just wanted to write something smutty and fun. It's just some short stories about the naughty adventures of Thrawn, Vanto, and other members of the Chimaera crew, all set in the Admiral's quarters. Tags may change as I get new ideas. I'm also open to suggestions or ideas! I hope you all enjoy.

Jenni took a deep breath, steadying herself. Cleaning the Admiral’s quarters was a job rarely given to ensigns, and she was determined not to screw this up.

 

It was beautiful inside. Luxurious, even. Large, ornate sofa, plush armchairs, and a thick fur rug on the floor. Looking more closely, she saw it was the skin of an animal— a bear of some kind, though she didn’t know the species. She resisted the temptation to stroke the fur, which looked incredibly soft.

 

Most amazing of all was the art. She’d heard that the Admiral was something of a collector, but she still wasn’t prepared for the number of statues, sculptures, paintings, and other pieces scattered about the room. It was like stepping into a museum.

 

Standing in the center of the room, gazing around, she suddenly became aware of a silent, stealthy presence just inside her peripheral vision. Her head snapped round and she let out a startled squeak.

 

Admiral Thrawn was standing a few meters away, just inside the doorway that presumably led to his sleeping quarters. He was half-concealed in shadow, unmoving, his red eyes glowing in the dim light. A brief but vivid image of a jungle cat stalking its prey flashed across Jenni’s mind.

 

“Admiral,” she stammered. “I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t know you were here.”

 

Admiral Thrawn gazed down at her from his great height, hands behind his back, head tilted to the side as if considering her.

 

“You are new,” he said.

 

“Yes, sir,” Jenni said. She couldn’t bring herself to look directly into his face. Just a glance from those red eyes was enough to make her blush. “I'm Ensign Bell. Lieutenant Stern is ill, so I'm filling in.”

 

“Nothing serious, I hope?”

 

“No, sir. The doctor said he should be back on his feet in a day or two.”

 

“I see.” Thrawn was silent a moment. “Well, then. Carry on.” He inclined his head to her, then walked across the room and sat down at his desk.

 

_ Isn’t he going down to his office? _ Jenni thought, a sense of panic gripping her.  _ Isn’t he supposed to leave while I’m cleaning? Or maybe  _ I’m _ supposed to leave if he’s here? Why didn’t Lieutenant Stern tell me the protocol? _

 

“Are you…” She stopped, then pushed on. “Are you sure I won’t disturb you, sir?”

 

“Quite sure,” Thrawn said, picking up a datapad.

 

He did seem utterly absorbed in his work, not paying any attention to her at all. Perhaps it would be all right. Slowly she gathered up the cloths and cleaning compound and began working.

 

She was a pretty little thing, Thrawn thought as he watched her move about the room. Petite, nearly half his height, with smooth dark hair, creamy caramel skin, and a pair of firm, perky breasts that even her shapeless uniform couldn’t entirely disguise. Her eyes were large and dark, but they seemed incapable of meeting his, even when she spoke to to him directly. Fear? No, fearful creatures never took their eyes off the perceived threat. Disgust? No, he'd seen no trace of contempt in her face. He watched her movements closely, trying to discern the cause of her discomfort. She stepped lightly, almost furtively, as if she didn’t want to attract attention. She picked up each piece of artwork from the shelf slowly and carefully, dusted it off and set it back down. Once or twice he saw her pause to look more closely at an object, lifting it to the light, turning it to get a different angle. This pleased him greatly. It was always nice to see someone take an interest in the arts. It pleased him even more when she bent over to pick up a cloth she'd dropped, and he saw her trousers tighten over her round, shapely bottom. Yes. He was definitely going to need a closer look.

 

Jenni had begun to relax somewhat, and just concentrate on the work. It was rather fun, getting to pick up all the different pieces. You never got to touch the artwork in museums. She lifted up a delicately painted ceramic vase, turning it slowly.

 

“Do you like art, Ensign Bell?” a voice said softly in her ear.

 

She nearly dropped the vase. Thrawn was standing quite close, gazing calmly down at her.

 

“No, sir,” she said hastily. “I mean, yes sir. I like looking at it. I just didn't mean to waste time looking at it.”

 

“It is never a waste of time to look at art,” Thrawn said. He moved closer still, until he was just a few centimeters from her right shoulder. Jenni could hardly breathe. Her heart was pounding hard and heavy in her ears, and her skin seemed to tingle, the hairs on her arms and neck standing up.  _ He's so close. Oh stars, I want him so badly. Does he know that? Can he sense how much I want to fuck him? How much I want him to fuck me?  _

 

“Tell me what you like about this piece,” Thrawn said, reaching out and placing a blue finger on its smooth surface.

 

“I…” Jenni faltered. His arm was nearly touching the swell of her breast. “Nothing really, sir. I don't know much about art.”

 

“You were examining it rather closely,” Thrawn said. “It must have caught your eye for a reason. Tell me what it was.”

 

“It just… reminded me of my grandmother,” she said, then instantly regretted saying the words. The greatest military mind in the Navy, an expert on strategy and tactics and culture, and she was telling him about her  _ grandmother.  _ He must think her an idiot.

 

“Indeed,” Thrawn said.“How so?”

 

“She had dishes like these,” Jenni explained. “The same style and pattern. She used to bring them out on special occasions.”

 

“And you have pleasant memories of that,” the Admiral said. Did she hear a hint of warmth in that cool voice, or was she imagining it? “Family, tradition. These are important to you?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“They are important to me as well.” Thrawn removed his hand from the vase. “Perhaps you would like to keep this, as a reminder of your family.”

 

“Oh no, sir,” Jenni exclaimed. “I couldn’t possibly. It belongs to you.”

 

“I am not particularly attached to this piece,” Thrawn said. “It has outlived its usefulness to me. You would appreciate it far more.”

 

Jenni shook her head, continuing to stare at the floor. She wanted to get out of here. Run away from this whole situation before it got out of control. How much longer was he going to stand there?

 

“Do I frighten you, Ensign?” Thrawn inquired after a pause. His voice was gentle.

 

Jenni blinked. Was  _ that _ what he thought? That she was afraid of him?

 

“No, sir,” she said quickly. “I’m not frightened.”

 

“Then why do you avert your eyes?”

 

_ Oh, stars. _ How could she possibly answer that?  _ I don't look at you because I’m afraid of what you’ll see.  _ The Admiral was good at reading people, she knew. It would take only a glance for him to figure out how she felt. If he hadn’t already.

 

“I don't want to be disrespectful,” she said at last.

 

“Looking at me is not disrespectful,” he said. “In fact, I would consider it disrespectful if you didn’t.”

 

Jenni felt her ears grow hot. Her grip on the vase tightened. She couldn’t look at him. She  _ couldn’t _ . If she did he'd know the truth, and no good could possibly come of that. 

 

“Look at me, Ensign,” Thrawn said softly.

 

She felt a cool fingertip at the base of her chin, and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. The Admiral tilted her face up towards his, gently but insistently, until Jenni had no choice but to look straight into his glowing eyes.

 

Not fear, Thrawn realized. Not loathing. Quite the opposite. Ensign Bell’s pupils were large and dark, her lips swollen and red, and her face had an intense glow. The nearness of him, or perhaps his scent, was triggering something inside her, a primal response that she couldn't physically control. She was intensely aroused. He felt a powerful urge to take her in his arms, carry her to bed, and ravish that sweet, supple body, but he pushed it down. No need to force or coerce. The desire was there. He just had to turn it loose.

 

“You have lovely eyes,” he said. “You should not hide them from anyone.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Ensign Bell whispered, and he heard the muscles in her throat click as she swallowed.

 

“And a lovely mouth.” He cupped her chin in his hand and brushed her lower lip with his thumb. The ensign’s eyes flicked down again, her blush deepening, and he saw two small creases form on the front of her uniform. Her nipples had become erect. He smiled to himself. So young, so innocent, so easily pleased. It was endearing, really.

 

“Look at me,” he said again.

 

Jenni’s heart was thumping loudly in her chest. It has been hard enough to look at him the first time. Now he expected her to do it again? And while he was playing with her lip like that, no less. She took a deep breath and raised her eyes up.

 

Thrawn’s eyes bored into hers, burning like chips of coal. Jenni stared into them, feeling her resistance crumbling. He was so tall and strong and handsome. She wondered what he looked like naked. Was he the same shade of blue all over? She imagined ripping off his tunic, caressing that broad, muscular chest, licking his nipples, taking his cock in her mouth. A sharp ache, almost like an itch, was starting deep in her groin, and surging up to her breasts.

 

“Kneel down in front of me, please,” Thrawn murmured suddenly.

 

Jenni nearly gasped aloud. How did he know? How could he tell that she wanted his cock more than anything else in this universe? Quickly she set the vase back on the shelf and knelt down on the soft carpet. Now her eyes were level with his crotch, and she could see the bulge in his trousers.  _ He’s hard for me _ , she realized with a mixture of pride and delight.  _ All for me.  _

 

Thrawn stroked her cheek with a cool finger. “Have you ever pleasured a man before?” he asked.

 

“Yes, sir,” Jenni whispered. “But he was human.”

 

“You will find I am not so different in that regard.” Thrawn unbuttoned his trousers and pulled out his cock, large and stiff and flushed dark blue, almost purple. Jenni stared at it, mouth slightly ajar. It didn't look much different from a human’s— a bit wider and more curved, that was all. She licked her lips, wondering how it would taste.

 

“Don't be shy,” Thrawn encouraged. He arched his hips slightly, extending his shaft towards her like an offering.

 

Cheeks flaming, Jenni leaned forward, opened her mouth, and cautiously took the head between her lips.


	2. Look At Me Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up between Ensign Bell and the Admiral... when Commander Vanto suddenly arrives.

His cock was delicious— slightly musky and salty, like damp earth. Jenni took a little more of it into her mouth, sliding her tongue back and forth along the underside, continuing to suck gently at the head. Her hands had automatically gone around his hips, and she was squeezing his buttocks tightly, loving how firm and taut his muscles were.

 

“That’s lovely, dear,” Thrawn said, stroking her hair. “Just like that.”

 

_ How can he be so calm? _ She was barely holding back a moan, but Thrawn’s voice was still just as soft and steady as before. Was she not doing it right? No, he'd just said that it was lovely. Maybe it just took him longer to get going. She increased the pressure of her tongue, hoping to elicit a groan, a spasm, or  _ some  _ kind of reaction, even a negative one, but Thrawn just kept stroking her hair, his breathing slow and deep.

 

“Eyes on me, darling,” he said after a few moments, giving her hair a little tug. Jenni glanced up, feeling rather self-conscious. Why did he keep wanting her to look at him? Wasn’t the sight of her sucking him off enough?

 

“There is no need to feel embarrassed,” Thrawn murmured. “It gives me great pleasure to gaze into your eyes.”

 

Jenni relaxed a little. It  _ was  _ sort of sexy, locking eyes while they did this incredibly intimate thing. And now that she was looking at his face, she could see that Thrawn’s mouth was slightly ajar, his forehead was creased, and his eyes had a glazed quality to them. He might not be making noise, she realized, but he was definitely turned on. Encouraged, she kept going, a little faster than before, licking the tip, scraping it ever so lightly with her teeth.

 

Thrawn’s grip on her hair tightened and he let out a sharp breath. “I think it’s time we moved to the sofa,” he said. “It will be more comfortable for both of us.”

 

He released her hair and gently slid his cock out of her mouth. Then he took hold of both her hands and pulled her to her feet. Jenni looked up at him hesitantly. Thrawn smiled and led her over to the sofa, not even bothering to button his trousers. His cock hung heavy and long out in the open air, and as soon as he’d settled himself in the center of the sofa, he spread his legs wide, wrapped his left hand around the shaft and began stroking himself. With his right hand he pulled Jenni back down to her knees, onto that beautiful bearskin rug. It was indeed luxurious, far softer than the thin carpet covering the rest of the room. She wondered if they might fuck on the rug later. She hoped so. It would feel so wonderfully soft against her skin.

 

“That’s better,” Thrawn said. “Less strain on your neck, I think.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Ensign Bell was still blushing a little, but she seemed to have gotten past her initial shyness. She gazed hungrily down at his cock, licking her lips again. Thrawn cupped her chin in his hand, looking into her dark, liquid eyes.

 

“Continue, please,” he said softly. “And keep your eyes on me.”

 

This time Bell didn’t hesitate. She wrapped her lips around his cock eagerly, probing the head with her little wet tongue, scraping her teeth over the shaft. Her eyes were fixed on his, holding his gaze even as her head bobbed up and down.

 

She  _ had  _ done this before, Thrawn thought. She handled him deftly, sucking in a steady rhythm, one hand on his thigh, the other cupping his balls. He moved his hand back up to her hair, sinking his fingers into the smooth tresses, caressing her cheek with his thumb. So much eagerness, so much potential. He clenched his teeth, biting back a moan as she squeezed his balls gently, rolling them between her fingers.

 

“Well,” a voice said from across the room. “This looks fun.”

 

Jenni's eyes flicked to her right. Lieutenant Commander Eli Vanto was standing in the entryway, looking at the pair of them with a slight grin on his face.

 

She gasped and pulled back from Thrawn’s cock, her face burning. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Thrawn said calmly. He waved a hand at Vanto. “Come in, Commander.”

 

Vanto walked across the floor towards them, stopping just at the edge of the fur rug. Although she’d been serving aboard the  _ Chimaera  _ for over a year, Jenni had never really gotten a good look at the Admiral’s aide before. He was rather small, barely a head taller than her, but even with his uniform on, she could see muscle on that slender frame. His dark blond hair fell across his forehead in an almost boyish way, and his face, while thin, was a handsome one— high cheekbones, strong jaw, and beautiful hazel eyes.

 

“This is Ensign Bell,” Thrawn said, as casually as if he was introducing them over dinner instead of his erect cock. “She and I have been getting better acquainted.”

 

“I see,” Vanto said. The faint grin was still there, Jenni saw. What was so funny? “I hope I’m not interrupting?”

 

“Not at all. You are welcome to join us if you’d like.”

 

Vanto’s smile widened. “I think I would. If that’s all right with Ensign Bell, of course.”

 

Jenni’s mouth fell open. The instinct to run, so strong a moment ago, was quickly fading. Vanto wasn’t shocked. He wasn’t even surprised. On the contrary, he looked almost…  _ pleased _ . As if he’d come home to find a surprise gift waiting on his doorstep.

 

“Ensign?” Thrawn prompted, reaching out with a blue finger and stroking her cheek lightly. “Do you have any objection to Commander Vanto joining us?”

 

She felt warm and pleasantly dizzy, almost as thought she were drunk. This wasn’t happening. This wasn't real. The Admiral  _ and  _ his young, handsome aide? She had a sudden delicious image of being sandwiched between them, one cock in her cunt, the other in her ass.

 

“No, sir,” she said in a slightly strangled voice. “I think that would be…” She paused, searching for the right word. “Fun,” she said after a moment.

 

Vanto laughed, a wonderful throaty chuckle that made her knees go a bit weak. “I think so, too.” He came forward and knelt down next to her, wrapping his hand around the base of Thrawn’s penis. “Been having some fun with this, I see.”

 

She nodded dumbly. The young man bent forward and took his commander’s cock into his mouth, his lips making a wet, smacking sound as he sucked at the head. Thrawn sighed and leaned his head back, burying his fingers in his aide’s hair, just as he had with Jenni’s earlier. Their movements were easy, natural, almost seamless.  _ They’ve done this before, _ she realized.  _ This is a routine, something they share together. And somehow, I've been invited to the party. _

 

After a few moments, Vanto paused and looked up at Jenni. “Why don't you slip out of those clothes,” he suggested. “You’ll be more comfortable.”

 

She felt herself blush. “Okay.” Slowly she unbuttoned her top, keenly aware that Thrawn was watching. Then she unsnapped her bra and let it fall to the floor.

 

Eli suddenly became aware that his cock was straining against the seam of his trousers. Hot damn. The ensign’s breasts were large and round and slightly pointed, with large, dark brown nipples that reminded him of chocolate sucking candies. Her eyes were slightly downcast, her lips parted, her breath coming quick and shallow. The way she held herself— so shy and unassuming, her arms stiff at her sides, fighting the urge to cover herself— all of it was making him hard.

 

“Don't stop there,” he managed to say. “Let me see the rest of you.”

 

She did as he said, standing up and stepping out of her trousers, then peeling off her underwear. She stood there, naked, nipples hard in the cool air, her pubic hair black and curly and shaved into a neat triangle. He could hardly wait to see what she looked like on her back, legs spread wide, her sweet little cunt open and wet.

 

“As you were, Ensign," Thrawn said softly.

 

She started and turned to face him. He nodded down at his cock. She blushed again, knelt back down in front of him, and enveloped the shaft in her mouth. Behind her, Vanto was starting to undress— slipping off his boots, pulling his tunic over his head, unbuttoning his trousers. Thrawn watched him hungrily, loving the way his hair fell into his eyes, the long, lean angles of his body, his beautiful cock standing straight up amid a nest of dark blond curls.

 

Eli finished stripping down and caught Thrawn’s gaze. He grinned and turned towards him, wrapping a hand around his cock and pulling at it.

 

“Where do you want me?” he asked.

 

Thrawn looked down at Ensign Bell, still obediently sucking at his shaft. “Spread your legs, dear,” he instructed. “And arch your back.”

 

Bell’s eyes went a little wide, but she did as she was told. She moved her knees apart and tilted her hips upwards, her round shapely bottom held high in the air.

 

“There, Commander,” Thrawn said, his voice husky. “I want you there. Deep inside her sweet little cunt.”


	3. Look at Me Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ensign Bell gets everything she's been wanting-- and more.

Eli felt himself melt slightly as he saw the dark lips peel apart, revealing the ensign’s swollen pink slit. He gave an appreciative sigh and sank to his knees, placing one hand on her bottom, the other between her slippery folds, feeling her tense as his index finger slid into her.

Jenni let out a strangled cry, her mouth still full of Thrawn’s cock. She felt the finger start wiggling, pressing firmly against her insides, rubbing the little spot just above her anus, eliciting a long, whimpering moan from her throat.

“She’s really tight,” Eli said.

“Then loosen her up for me,” Thrawn said, and the authority in his voice sent a sharp thrill through Jenni’s body.

“Yes, sir.” Eli added another finger to the first, sinking deeper into her, working back and forth, tickling the back of her cunt. Jenni moaned again.

“It's rude to talk with your mouth full, dear,” Thrawn said. A wicked smile tugged at his mouth, and he reached forward with both hands and pushed gently on the back of Jenni’s head, bringing her even further down on his cock. She nearly gagged as the tip touched the back of her throat, but she kept on sucking doggedly, feeling her jaw stretch wider.

“Very good, darling,” Thrawn praised her. “Keep those knees apart.”

Moments later, Jenni felt the tip of Eli’s cock brush against her outer lips. She stiffened, and then gasped as he began sliding into her. He was the perfect size—his cock just long enough to reach that sweet spot, and just wide enough to make her feel properly full. She rolled her hips back and forth, eyes squeezed shut, lips parted in a silent moan.

“As you were, Ensign,” Thrawn said, almost sharply. He gave her hair another tug, pulling her back down towards his cock, and Jenni let out a muffled whimper. Her cunt was nothing but wetness and heat, her clitoris erect and throbbing. How could she possibly concentrate on anything besides Eli fucking her? But the Admiral had given her an order, and it was her duty— no, her privilege— to obey. She leaned forward and started sucking at his shaft again, head bent at a slightly awkward angle, hands braced on his thighs, Eli pumping into her, filling her with his hard, warm cock, making her hips jerk with every thrust.

Thrawn smiled and leaned back, admiring the view. He liked filling her greedy little mouth, stifling her moans with his cock, watching her try to encompass all of him while Vanto worked her little cunt open. Both of their faces were contorted with both pleasure and concentration, and the sounds issuing from their throats were low-pitched, ragged, almost primal. He watched Vanto closely, trying to gauge how long he would last. His aide’s moans were becoming deeper and softer, his thrusts slower and more deliberate, both signs that he was nearing the edge. Perhaps it was time to switch things up. He waited a few moments more, then grasped Bell’s hair and gently pulled her head back.

“Do you like what he’s doing to you, Ensign?” he inquired.

“Yes, sir,” Jenni moaned.

“You like having his cock inside you?”

“Yes,” she whimpered.

“Would you like my cock inside you now?”

Jenni felt her knees go weak, pleasure washing over her in waves. “Yes, sir,” she moaned. “Please.”

“Good.” His breathing was coming faster now, and Jenni felt his thigh muscles tensing underneath her palms. “Pull out, Commander. And keep yourself hard for me.”

“Yes, sir,” Eli gasped, and Jenni let out a cry of protest as he withdrew. Her cunt, so full a moment ago, now felt agonizingly empty. She strained backwards, trying vainly to pull Eli back inside her, but he’d already collapsed onto the rug, breathing hard and fast.

“On your back, darling,” Thrawn murmured. “And spread your legs.”

Fresh heat surged into Jenni’s face. He was so calm and matter-of-fact about it, so certain she would obey. It was both exhilarating and terrifying. She stretched out on her back, the fur rug soft and silky against her bottom, and let her knees fall apart.

Thrawn felt his cock twitch. The ensign’s lips were flushed dark red, shining wet with precum and her own juices, quivering and pulsing. Such a delectable little mouth, so tight and virginal despite Vanto’s efforts. He could hardly wait to plunge into it.

Jenni's heart was pounding, her whole body trembling. The Admiral was looking down at her with an almost ravenous expression, eyes glazed and mouth open. Abruptly he stood up and began to undress. Boots came first, followed by tunic, trousers, and undergarments. Within seconds he was completely naked, towering over her like a chiseled marble statue. Jenni stared at him, transfixed. Stars, he was beautiful. Pale blue skin, broad shoulders, firm muscles everywhere. He got down on his hands and knees, and she was reminded again of the jungle cat, crouched and ready to pounce.

“I shall want you in a few moments, Commander,” he said softly, placing his hands on Jenni’s thighs.

“Yes, sir.” Eli was already sprawled sideways on the rug, stroking himself slowly. This was his favorite part— the reaction when Thrawn slid his long, blue cock into a tight little cunt or ass. The way the person’s eyes would go wide as they felt the size and girth of him, their cries of surprised pleasure as he began touching places no one else could reach.

Ensign Bell was no exception. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth went utterly slack as Thrawn eased his cock between her legs, pushing through the dark swollen folds. Her cunt quivered and clenched around him, and she let out a high-pitched squeal.

“Oh,” she gasped over and over. “Oh, oh, oh.” Eli knew how she felt. He'd had that same reaction the first time Thrawn had fucked him— the feeling of being stretched, stuffed, so utterly _full_.

Thrawn looked almost peaceful, were it not for the lines of tension cutting into his forehead. He was settling into her, getting her used to the feel of him. Once she relaxed and opened up more fully, he would start thrusting in earnest.

Jenni’s breath was coming in short, tight gasps. The Admiral's cock was much wider than Eli’s, stretching her vagina almost painfully. She wriggled underneath him, trying to escape the overwhelming pressure, but he was holding her firmly in place, one hand on each of her wrists, pinning her arms above her head.

“Relax,” Thrawn whispered, his breath hot in her ear. “Open for me.”

“I can't,” Jenni gasped. “You're too big.”

“Relax, honey,” Eli urged, reaching out and stroking her hair with his free hand. “It's going to feel so good. Trust me.”

“Do you promise?” she whimpered.

“I promise.” Eli leaned over and kissed her mouth. She seemed to like that, because she let out another whimper and began kissing him back. She tasted strongly of Thrawn’s cock, which excited him, and he let go of himself, slid both hands down to her breasts, and squeezed them gently. Jenni moaned and arched her back, pushing her breasts upwards, feeling her nipples tighten as Eli began brushing them with his thumbs, lips still clamped over hers.

“Good,” Thrawn said, still in that same soft voice, and suddenly he thrust forward, sinking his cock deep into her.

Lights exploded in Jenni’s mind and she nearly screamed. She was going to rip apart, surely she was, nobody could withstand this kind of pressure. And yet she could feel herself slowly widening, stretching, yielding to his enormous shaft. Her cunt was sopping wet and slippery, making delicious squelching sounds as he pumped in and out, pounding her cervix, stroking that lovely spot. All coherent thought had left her brain, replaced by a jumbled mess of words and sounds and sensations. _Oh God it feels so good so good, more more oh please, fuck me hard, harder, harder, don’t stop don’t ever stop fucking me._

She moaned into Eli’s mouth, sucking and biting at his lower lip. Her breasts felt heavy, ripe, and very full, and as Eli continued to play with her nipples, tweaking and pinching them in a steady rhythm, she felt a bright, piercing stab of pleasure go through her body. Without warning she began to buck beneath Thrawn, legs shaking, hips rolling, and then she did actually scream, a high-pitched, ecstatic shriek as the most intense orgasm of her life burst through her.

 


	4. The Way of the Warrior Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli's had a rough day, so Thrawn tries to help him relax, although not in the way his aide was expecting!

“You had a difficult day, I take it?” Thrawn asked.

 

“That's an understatement,” Eli growled. “I'm about ready to kill that droid. Why do we rely so much on robots if they're so damned unreliable? I just want them to  _ work _ . Is that so hard?”

 

He strode into the center of the room and sat down on the sofa, arms folded over his chest, scowling. He wished  _ he  _ had a suite this large. He could think of about a dozen things to do with the space besides using it to store art. Getting laid, for one thing. God, he needed to get laid. It had been almost a year since he'd fucked anything besides his own hand. 

 

“You need to relax,” Thrawn said. “Come and have a drink.” He was standing in the galley, looking thoughtfully at the wine rack.

 

“I don't want a drink,” Eli said irritably. “I want to punch something.”

 

“Use the sparring gym,” Thrawn suggested. “You can punch the sentry droids as much as you wish.”

 

“That won't solve anything.”

 

“But it might make you feel better.”

 

Eli sighed. “Maybe for a little while. But in a few hours I’ll feel just the same, except then my hand will hurt.”

 

“What  _ do _ you want, then?”

 

Eli groaned and flopped down on the sofa, putting an arm over his eyes. “I don't know. I want to get off this ship. I want to go home and see my folks. I want to stop  _ worrying  _ about everything. I need to relax, but I just can’t. There’s too much to do, all the time.”

 

He felt a dip in the sofa as Thrawn sat down at the far end. There was a clink of glass on wood.

 

“I told you I don't want a drink,” Eli snapped without opening his eyes.

 

“It’s only tea,” Thrawn said mildly.

 

“Oh.” He felt a little guilty. Thrawn was trying, in his own way, to do something kind, and Eli was responding with nothing but rudeness. He sat up, wedged a cushion behind his back, and picked up the steaming mug. “Thanks.”

 

“You are welcome.” Thrawn picked up his own glass and took a sip of brandy. “I am sorry you have been stressed. That is partly my fault. We have been working very long hours, with little time for relaxation.”

 

Eli sipped carefully at the tea, trying not to burn his mouth. “I’m sorry, too,” he muttered. “I don't mean to complain. Sometimes I just wish... ” He trailed off.

 

“Yes?” Thrawn prompted. “What do you wish?”

 

Eli sighed. “I don't know. I wish I could just get away from it all. For real. Even when I go home on leave, it’s mostly just my mom asking what I’m doing with my life and my dad asking me to help around the house. Even though it’s supposed to be a vacation, it’s not. It’s just a different kind of work.”

 

“I see,” Thrawn said, taking another sip of brandy. “You feel as though you cannot truly relax anywhere, even at home.”

 

“Exactly,” Eli said. The anger was resurfacing, the simmering resentment he felt towards Thrawn, towards the efforts he made to keep Eli with him as he rose through the ranks, ruining any chances Eli had at career advancement. “Next time I go on leave, I’m seriously considering just finding a vacation world in the Core and spending a week on the beach. Away from everything and everyone that makes me crazy.”

 

“That is one solution,” Thrawn agreed, setting his glass back down. “However, there are others.”

 

“Like?”

 

“Making more of an effort to separate work from leisure time. I believe I can help with that.”

 

Eli frowned. “How?”

 

“By making my quarters a place of sanctuary for you,” Thrawn said. He had that thoughtful look in his eyes as he gazed around the room, the one he had when he was envisioning something no one else could see. “You have your own quarters, of course. But they are not as large, and do not have as many amenities.”

 

“No,” Eli said, a fresh wave of anger rising within him. “They don't.”  _ Because of you,  _ he added silently.

 

“That is easily addressed,” Thrawn continued. “From now on, you may use my quarters whenever you wish. For relaxation, for amusement, whatever you like.”

 

Eli shook his head. “That's very generous, but I don't want to invade your privacy.”

 

“I enjoy your company,” Thrawn said. “And we have shared living spaces far smaller than this in the past.”

 

“Well…” Eli still felt hesitant. “I mean, if you really want to.”

 

“I do,” Thrawn said. “Your relaxation and happiness are important to me.”

 

Eli took another sip of tea, steam curling up into his nose. “Okay,” he said after a pause. “I'll consider this a sanctuary, I guess.”

 

“Good,” Thrawn said. “Now, to address your more immediate needs.” He got up from the sofa, knelt down, grasped his aide’s right boot with both hands, and pulled it off in one swift motion. 

 

Eli nearly sloshed tea all over himself. “What are you doing?” he demanded.

 

“Helping you relax,” Thrawn said calmly. “Unless it makes you uncomfortable, in which case I will stop.”

 

“No, I'm not uncomfortable,” Eli said slowly. Was this one of Thrawn's mind games, or was he genuinely trying to help? “Just surprised.”

 

“There is nothing surprising about helping someone relax.”

 

“It is when you're my commanding officer.”

 

“Tonight, I am not your commander,” Thrawn said. “I am simply your friend.”

 

Eli doubted very much if the definition of  _ friend  _ included this type of scenario, but maybe it was different for Chiss. He sat very still as Thrawn pulled off his other boot and removed his socks, then sat back down in the sofa and pulled Eli’s feet into his lap. He started on the left one first— massaging the sole, kneading the arch and the heel, bending the toes back and forth. Then he did the same with the right foot. Eli did his best not to groan. Kriff, that felt good.

 

“Is this agreeable?” Thrawn asked after a few minutes. 

 

“Mm.” Eli shook himself mentally. “Yeah.”

 

“Are there other areas of your body that are tense?”

 

Eli let out a barking laugh. “It might be easier to say which parts  _ aren't  _ tense.”

 

“I see. Well, let us start with your neck and shoulders. That is a place often containing tightness and strain.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Sit with your back to me,” he instructed. “It would also help if you remove your shirt.”

 

Eli tensed. Was Thrawn still just being friendly? He realized he didn't care. Even if there was nothing more to this, there was no reason he couldn't get some pleasure out of it. Not to mention using it to get off later. 

 

He set the tea down, swung his legs off the sofa, and turned around so he was facing away from Thrawn. Slowly he began unbuttoning his tunic, feeling his stomach tighten, but it wasn't the unpleasant knot of anxiety he'd grown used to having. This was a warm, tingling sense of anticipation. He was suddenly very aware of how small and scrawny he must look to Thrawn, who was tall and muscular and pretty much the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, alien or otherwise. Part of him was glad they didn't share quarters anymore. Being so close to that gorgeous body, yet unable to do anything more than snatch sideways glances when the Chiss wasn't looking, has been torture.

 

He flinched a little when Thrawn touched him, but his commander didn't seem to notice.  _ Not commander, _ Eli reminded himself.  _ Friend. Just a friend helping out another friend. That’s all. _ He closed his eyes as Thrawn started massaging his shoulders, willing himself not to get an erection.


	5. The Way of the Warrior Part 2

It was heavenly. Eli couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him like this. Thrawn's hands were large and strong, cool but not cold, gently kneading out the knots in his neck, his shoulders, his collarbone, the base of his skull. A soft groan escaped Eli’s lips.

 

“Good?” Thrawn murmured.

 

“Yeah.” Eli’s mind felt sluggish and foggy. It was hard to think when his muscles were turning into a pile of mush. “Really good.”

 

“Shall I continue?”

 

“Sure, if you want.”

 

Thrawn’s hands moved to his upper back, pushing gently at different points along his spine. Eli closed his eyes and imagined being naked, Thrawn kneeling in front of him, sucking his—

 

“Ow,” he said, wincing a little as Thrawn pressed the spot just below his right shoulder blade.

 

“My apologies,” Thrawn said, easing up. “You seem particularly tender there. You should not spend so much time hunched over a computer console.”

 

Eli felt a flicker of annoyance. “I wouldn't have to,” he said, “if you didn't keep asking me to pull data and shipping records all the time. That kind of thing takes hours. Even longer when that dumbass droid is working with me. I spend half my time just correcting his mistakes.”

 

“Nevertheless,” Thrawn said, his voice soothing, “I want you to take more breaks from now on. Once every hour.”

 

“That's too much,” Eli protested. “And what happened to just being my friend, not my commander?”

 

“Friends can express concern and give advice. That is all I am doing.”

 

“Then don't make it sound like an order.”

 

“Very well. Will you please take more breaks from now on?”

 

Eli rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

 

“Thank you.” He was moving his hands further down Eli’s back, rubbing in small circles along his spine. “I can also do this more often, if you like.”

 

Eli let out a huff of laughter. “I wouldn’t say no to that. Where’d you learn to do this, anyway?”

 

“While I was serving in the Defense Fleet,” Thrawn said. “All Chiss warriors learn a variety of relaxation techniques as part of their training. Massage is merely one of them.”

 

“Sounds like you guys have the right idea.” Eli shifted slightly so Thrawn could reach his lower back. “Ow! Not so hard.”

 

“Apologies,” Thrawn said again. He pressed the spot again, more gently this time. “An inflamed nerve, most likely. That can also result from sitting for long periods. If you like, I can show you some exercises that may help.”

 

“Sure.” Eli straightened up and reached for his tunic, but Thrawn grasped his shoulder lightly. 

 

“Not now,” he said. “I am not quite finished yet.”

 

Something in his voice sent a sharp tingle through Eli’s stomach. He wasn’t finished? What else was he going to do? 

 

“Okay,” he said cautiously. “How do you want me?” He winced as soon as the words left his mouth. He should have found a better way to phrase that, one that didn’t sound so sexual.

 

“Just as you are,” Thrawn said. “Close your eyes and breathe deeply.”

 

At this point, he probably would have jumped out the airlock if Thrawn had asked him to. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then again, and again. In and out, in and out, his tension gradually draining away until it felt as though he was floating in a sea of soft, warm darkness.

 

Dimly, he became aware of cool hands moving along his body, caressing his chest, stroking his stomach, lightly brushing his nipples. “What are you doing?” he asked, the words coming out soft and a little slurred.

 

“Relax,” Thrawn murmured, his breath warm against Eli’s cheek. “Breathe.” His hands moved lower still, rubbing against the scratchy wool of his trousers, then against the swell of his cock.

 

Eli’s eyes flew open. “Hey!” He reached out and placed a hand over the blue wrist, his heart beating fast and loud in his ears. “What are you doing?”

 

“I told you. I am trying to help you relax.”

 

“By touching my dick?” Eli shoved his hand away and scrambled up. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“My apologies,” Thrawn said. “I thought it was what you wanted.”

 

“I—” Eli broke off, unsure how to continue. Thrawn was sitting absolutely still, hands on his knees, eyes downcast, a look on his face Eli had never seen before. It took him a few seconds to realize what it was— embarrassment. Eli could hardly wrap his head around the idea. Thrawn, the most confident person he knew, was feeling embarrassed. Ashamed, even. It broke his heart a little.

 

“It’s okay,” he said. “You just… you caught me off guard. I wasn’t expecting you to...”

 

“It is my fault,” Thrawn said, still looking down at the floor. “I should have explained.”

 

“Explained what, exactly?”

 

Thrawn raised his head, still looking a little embarrassed. “In my culture, it is a tradition among warriors to help one another achieve physical release. We have a name for it—  _ tis vircusi _ . It is considered a very honorable, almost sacred duty.”

 

“Are you saying…” Eli paused, trying to clear his head. If Thrawn meant what he thought he meant… “You’re trying to  _ honor  _ me by doing this?”

 

“Yes, Eli. You have helped me in so many ways during our years together, and you have sacrificed a great deal of your own happiness in doing so. It may seem strange to you, but I am trying to… acknowledge your sacrifice. Honor it, by giving you what you most desire.”

 

“I see.” Eli swallowed hard. “And what is it you think I desire?”

 

Thrawn’s eyes burned into his. “Me. You desire me.”


	6. The Way of the Warrior Part 3

Eli didn’t have a very clear idea of how they reached the bedroom. One moment he was standing by the sofa, Thrawn staring up at him with those hypnotic red eyes, and the next moment he was spread-eagled on the bed, Thrawn straddling him and kissing him so fiercely Eli could hardly breathe. He clawed at Thrawn’s back, trying to find the edge of his tunic so he could pull it off, but it was hard to find purchase, especially with the Chiss grinding against him like a man possessed. He finally gave up and just curled his hands around Thrawn’s neck, arching his hips to meet each thrust, loving the heavy warm weight pressing him into the mattress, the warm wet tongue probing his mouth, the long strong fingers gripping his hair.

 

“So,” he got out between kisses, “I guess you… desire me, too. A little.”

 

Thrawn let out a hissing sigh. His hold on Eli’s hair tightened. “I desire you greatly,” he whispered. “You are brave, intelligent, loyal, kind. Among my people, you would be considered a great warrior. It is an honor to give myself to you.”

 

“Wait.” Eli let go of Thrawn’s neck and pushed him back a little, enough so he could look him directly in the eyes. He suddenly couldn’t bear the thought that Thrawn was just doing this out of a sense of duty. “You want this too, right? You’re not just doing it because I want you to?”

 

Thrawn smiled, sending a little flutter through his chest. “Can it not be both?” he asked, and without waiting for an answer, covered Eli’s mouth with another kiss.


	7. Double Booked Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Admiral’s away on a mission, so a lieutenant books some time in his quarters for fun with a fuck buddy. Little does he know that Thrawn is returning to the ship a bit earlier than expected.

“Just remember,” Lieutenant Simmons said, pocketing the stack of credits Shay handed him, “you’re responsible for any damage.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Shay said impatiently. “When can I go up?”

 

Simmons checked the datapad. “2300 at the very earliest.”

 

“2300? What happened to 2200?”

 

“Don’t blame me,” Simmons said, shrugging. “Blame the people who were in there before you. I don’t know _what_ they were doing, but they made a huge mess. It’s going to take me a couple hours to clean up, and my shift doesn't end until 2130.” He paused. “You could always cancel and find another slot. I’ve got plenty for tomorrow.”

 

“No,” Shay said quickly. It had been hard enough finding a time that didn’t conflict with either his or Will’s duty shifts. Who knew when they’d get another chance? “2300 is fine.”

 

***

 

As expected, Will was disappointed with the shortened timeline, but accepted it with his usual good humor. _I guess I’ll just have to fuck you twice as hard to make up for it,_ his message said, and Shay had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. His roommate was asleep in the bunk above him, and if Shay woke him up before the alarm went off, there would be hell to pay.

 

He rolled over on his stomach, pulled the blankets up over his head to hide the glowing datapad, and typed a response. _I can’t wait. I love it when you fuck me._

 

A pause, then Will’s reply popped up. _I can’t wait to fuck you in a real bed instead of a supply closet._

 

Shay stifled another laugh. Since he and Will both had roommates, there was always the possibility that someone would walk in on them while they were fucking, and if that ever happened, they could kiss their Navy careers goodbye. As a result, they often ended up having sex in supply closets, weapons lockers, maintenance tunnels, and on one memorable occasion, the cockpit of a cargo shuttle. As Will said, fucking in weird places was better than not fucking at all, but it would be nice, just once, to fuck on something that wasn’t metal or plastoid.

 

Then, a few weeks ago, Shay got wind of Lieutenant Simmons’ operation. At first he was shocked, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The Admiral’s quarters had all _kinds_ of amenities— double bed, walk-in shower, whirlpool tub— and there were hundreds of people on this ship who would pay out the nose for that level of comfort and privacy, even just for an hour. Why shouldn’t he take advantage of the opportunity?


	8. Worship Me - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re back early,” she says.
> 
> “I am,” he replies.
> 
> “Did you miss me?”
> 
> “Very much.”
> 
> She saunters over to the edge of the bed. “I’m still mad at you for leaving in the first place. You cut our date short.”
> 
> He lowers his gaze to his hands. “I am very sorry. It could not be helped.”
> 
> ”I don’t care.” She climbs onto the bed. “You left your lady wanting. There is no excuse for that.”
> 
> He glances up at her, a hungry look in his eyes. “You are correct, mistress. How may I make it up to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE shout out to MotherRamses for coming up with this concept, for co-writing this fic with me, and providing some much-needed guidance on writing sub/dom dynamics and etiquette! She is a rockstar :)
> 
> Sensor Officer Hammerly is a character we've seen in both Thrawn novels, and it's obvious that the Admiral values her skills and opinions highly, so we decided to give her some love... enjoy! Part 2 will be coming soon!

His boots are by the door, toes pointed towards the bedroom. Hammerly smiles. She knows what that means. Ready to play.

 

She kicks off her own boots and walks across the floor, stripping off her jacket and outer shirt as she goes, flinging them carelessly over the back of the sofa. She knows how much he despises clutter, how hard he works to maintain a state of order, and she takes a fiendish delight in knowing he can do nothing about it, at least not for the next few hours.

 

By the time she’s reached the bedroom, Hammerly is wearing only her tank top and underwear, reveling in the cool air coursing over her bare skin. She usually wears a bra when she’s working, but not today. When she learned that the Admiral would be returning early from his mission, she deliberately left her breasts bare underneath her tunic, knowing that the feel of her nipples brushing against the coarse fabric would keep her in a low-key state of arousal during her entire shift. As she enters the bedroom and sees him waiting for her, heat surges up between her legs and her nipples harden yet again.

 

Thrawn is kneeling on the bed, legs folded neatly beneath him, hands resting lightly on his thighs, dressed only in his boxers. There is a faint smile on his lips as he gazes at her, red eyes gleaming in the dim light.

 

“You’re back early,” she says.

 

“I am,” he replies.

 

“Did you miss me?”

 

“Very much.”

 

She saunters over to the edge of the bed. “I’m still mad at you for leaving in the first place. You cut our date short.”

 

He lowers his gaze to his hands. “I am very sorry. It could not be helped.”

 

”I don’t care.” She climbs onto the bed. “You left your lady wanting. There is no excuse for that.”

 

He glances up at her, a hungry look in his eyes. “You are correct, mistress. How may I make it up to you?”

 

Hammerly smiles and tugs at his boxers. “Take those off. I want to see you.”

 

He returns her sly grin and carefully sits up, never taking his eyes from her as he hooks a thumb into the waistband of his shorts and pulls them off in one fluid motion.

 

“On your back,” she says, taking the underwear and tossing it carelessly aside. “Arms up.”

 

Thrawn laces his fingers behind his head and reclines backward, the muscles in his arms and shoulders rippling slightly. Hammerly smiles appreciatively as she watches him settle in, then gently catches his strong jaw in her hand, directing his gaze towards her with the softest of touches.

 

“Tell me your safe word,” she orders.

 

Thrawn huffs, a chuckle rising to his lips. He hadn’t ever needed to use one in their time together, and there’s a pause as he casts about for one for tonight.

 

“Vulture,” he says, a corner of his lips twitching in a wry smile.

 

Hammerly chuckles as well, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. He’s always loved the fact that she served during the Clone Wars, and he never misses a chance to remind her of it. She reaches up and pulls the pins out of her hair, letting the tight curls tumble around her face.

 

“And if I should choose to gag that pretty mouth of yours?” she asks, running her fingers over her scalp and fluffing the curls luxuriously.

 

“Three taps.” Thrawn replies, eyeing her almost ravenously as she gives a final stretch, arching her back suggestively before settling back by his side.

 

Hammerly gives him a small nod of acknowledgement, eyes slipping downward as she drinks in the sight of him stretched before her, loving how the low light throws shadows across his body. Soft curves and sharp angles made more distinct, rippling shades of blue against the rich, burgundy bed covers. Her eyes trace the sharp cut of his jaw, the smooth lines of his chest, the elegant taper of his waist, his toned thighs and calves.

 

And of course, she takes more than a moment to admire his cock, already hard and resting heavily against him. Eyes lingering on it, she tilts her head and lightly runs a finger down his chest as she contemplates exactly how she plans to ruin him tonight.

 

Of course, he has to be punished for his previous indiscretion, cutting off their last session so rudely. But the question was, how? Should she inflict pain on his perfect body, leave welts and bruises Thrawn would remember as he walked down the bridge, memories triggered by a stray movement he would have to push aside as he commanded his warship? She smiled at the thought, imagining him wince and the surreptitious glance he would throw her down in the crew pit.

 

Or should she inflict a different kind of suffering? The kind he had left her to, when he so abruptly ended their last romp? Edge him until he begged, pleaded with her for release, bring him so close he couldn’t even remember Basic and fell to whining in his native tongue? Would she grant him that release, or leave him there, writhing and aching and unfulfilled? Thrawn was used to getting what he wanted— he was extremely good at his job, after all. But in here, _she_ was the one in charge.

 

Hammerly grins at that thought. She trails her finger lower and lower, tracing lazy circles down his stomach, leaving goosebumps in her wake. His breath hitches as she nears his cock, but she takes a sharp turn at his pelvis and continues her way downward, gently stroking the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. His whimper sends a thrill through her and she gets on her knees, still caressing him as she leans forward.

 

“Do you want me to touch your cock?” she breathes in his ear, grasping a handful of his hair and pulling his head back sharply.

 

“Please, mistress,” he murmurs back, arching his hips ever so slightly.

 

“You’ll have to earn it,” she replies, letting go of him and falling back against the plush bedspread. “Worship me.”

 

Thrawn takes that as his cue and sits up. He leans over her, the hungry look returning. “Thank you,” he murmurs, dipping down to kiss her gently. His lips are warm and soft as he kisses down her jaw. “Thank you for letting me worship you.”

 

She grins to herself, closing her eyes and tilting her head back so he can lick and suck lightly at her neck as she cards her fingers through his blue-black hair.

 

Thrawn continues his praise as he kisses her, rumbling voice extolling her beauty and her benevolence at allowing him to touch her so. He pauses his ministrations to gaze at her as he slips his broad hands under her tank top, asking for permission to remove it as he rubs soft circles into her hips with his thumbs. His eyes are heavy with lust, and she knows he wants her bare, wants her open to him, wants to be inside her. But he knows his place.

 

She smiles and offers him a brief nod, pleased he remembered his manners. He immediately pulls at the fabric, tugging it up and over her as she leans forward to allow him to slip it off.

 

The low, appreciative growl that rumbles deep from his throat as he returns his lips to her flesh sends a shiver up her spine. Such a powerful man, wrapped around her little finger.

 

“You are stunning,” he mutters, peppering one of her pert breasts with kisses as he palms the other, gently kneading and squeezing it, sometimes catching her nipple between his long fingers. “I crave every inch of your body. I love the taste of your skin, your soft lips, your lovely curves. I love giving you pleasure.” He switches to the other breast, lathing his tongue across her hard nipple, making her shudder and arch her back.

 

“More,” she orders. “Harder.”

 

He obeys, tightening his hold on her nipples, pinching them more firmly, using teeth instead of tongue, sending jolts of pleasure through her entire body. Her breasts feel full and ripe, nipples puckering almost painfully, heat building up inside her cunt. She arches her back again, biting her lip to keep from crying out— he hadn’t earned that yet. She can feel his cock pressing against her hip, hard and hot, and smiles inwardly at the thought of playing with it later. For now, though, she’ll keep him focused on her.

 

“Stop,” she says after a moment, pushing gently on his shoulders, and Thrawn releases her at once. “I want that pretty mouth between my legs. Show me how much you love my cunt.”

 

“Yes, mistress,” he breathes, gazing down at her with something close to adoration. “Thank you.”

 

He wriggles downward until his head is level with her hips and begins to kiss her thighs, swollen lips brushing lightly against her dark skin, making her tingle. He hooks a thumb into the waistband of her underwear, pauses and looks up at her, asking silent permission to remove the last piece of her clothing. She smiles and nods, and he wastes no time in sliding them down her legs, then flinging them over his shoulder with the same careless abandon as she did with his. Hammerly bites back a giggle. He certainly does have a flair for the dramatic.

 

If it weren’t for the warmth of Thrawn’s hands caressing her body, the cool air of his quarters would have been uncomfortable against her bare skin. As it is, she hardly feels it. He has returned to trailing kisses all along her inner thighs, maddeningly slow, feathery kisses, and the sensation makes everything else fade into the background. She lifts up one leg and rests it on his shoulder, giving him freer access, and not for the first time, thinks just how beautiful his skin looks against hers— earthy brown against icy blue, a perfect combination.

 

Finally, _finally_ he reaches her cunt, and the feel of his tongue working between her folds, teasing, tasting, exploring, is enough to make Hammerly clench the bedspread with both fists, toes curling, muscles trembling. She knows that he’s trying to make up for leaving her unfulfilled after their last coming together, listening and adjusting his ministrations to drive her over the edge. And _stars_ she wants that, the ache between her legs and tension in her hips willing her closer, closer to that abandon.

 

But an errant thought drifts through her lust-laden mind— she knows he thinks that the sooner she comes, the sooner he will, too.

 

And that just won’t do.

 

Remembering her plans for him centers her focus for a moment, and with an effort, she speaks. “Stop,” she growls through clenched teeth. “That’s enough.”

 

She shudders lightly as Thrawn pulls away, gazing up at her. His eyes are heavy, unfocused, and she knows he’s where she needs him to be. Soft and pliant, happily awaiting her next command.

 

Hammerly smirks. “Let me see that cock,” she says. “Show me how hard you are.”

 

He rises up on his knees, and she feels a stab of excitement as his long, heavy cock comes into view— thick and wide and flushed dark purple, a bead of pre-come glistening at the tip, his balls hanging firm and plump under the base.

 

“Very nice,” she praises. “Hold it right there. I want to admire the view.”

 

Thrawn’s breath comes faster and his cock twitches. “Mistress,” he says, with just a hint of whine in his voice. “Please.”

 

“Please what?”

 

Thrawn doesn’t answer, just arches his hips forward slightly. Hammerly sits up and cups his chin in her hand.

 

“You want to come, don’t you?” she inquires softly.

 

“Yes, mistress.”

 

“Your poor cock is aching, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“That’s too bad. I’m not nearly finished punishing you yet.”

 

Thrawn lets out a soft groan. Hammerly grins and leans over the edge of the bed, starts rummaging in the drawer of the nightstand. After a moment, she finds what she’s looking for.

 

“Do you remember this?” she purrs, lifting up the object and letting it dangle from her fingers. It’s a rubber cock ring, with a weighted ball attached.

 

Thrawn’s breathing becomes even faster. “Yes, mistress,” he whispers.

 

“Stand up,” she orders. He obeys, shuffling back on hands and knees until he reaches the foot of the bed. He slides off the edge and gracefully stands, cock bobbing slightly as he shifts his weight and draws himself up to his full height.

 

“Good,” she says, and crawls forward until she reaches him. Gently she grips the base of his penis and works the ring over the shaft, sliding it down slowly, teasingly, watching Thrawn’s eyes glaze over as he feels the band start tightening around his cock. Then she drops the ball, letting it swing freely, pulling on his erection. Thrawn bites his lip, the muscles in his thighs tensing.

 

“How does that feel?” she asks.

 

“Very…” Thrawn pauses, takes a breath. “Very good, mistress.”

 

“Good.” Hammerly smiles. “Let’s see if you can hold a little more.”

 

Thrawn sucks in his breath and his eyes widen, just a fraction. This is new. He watches intently as she reaches back into the nightstand and brings out a second ball, this one slightly larger and heavier than the first. A weak whimper escapes him.

 

“What’s wrong?” she says innocently. “Are you having second thoughts?”

 

“No, ma’am,” he says, his voice husky. “I only hope… I can perform to your liking.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure you will.” She slides off the bed and walks towards him, her breasts swaying back and forth. Thrawn gazes at them longingly and she knows he’s dying to taste them, to suck and bite and lick her nipples till she comes, but he knows better than to try.

 

“You’re such a good boy, staying so hard for me,” she praises, stopping right in front of him. She reaches forward and runs a finger lightly over his balls. Thrawn makes a strangled sound, fists clenched at his sides, cock hard and throbbing. A thrill travels down Hammerly’s spine as she continues stroking him, loving the way he feels under her fingertips, firm, smooth, soft to the touch, and so _warm_ , far warmer than any human she’s ever handled. She cups his balls lightly, weighing them in her palm, imagining how hard it must be for him to keep still. Already she can see him fighting the urge to rock his hips— he’s still trying to maintain some measure of dignity, of control over his body.

  
She’ll soon cure him of _that._


	9. The Way of the Warrior Part 4

Humans had always seemed so fragile to Thrawn. His people were large and solid, built to withstand even the cruelest of winters, and initially he had felt pity for these humans, with their small frames and oversized heads and spindly limbs. But the longer he lived among them, the less strange they seemed, and eventually, he even began to feel attracted to some of them.

 

Well. Just one really. 

 

Eli was so small and delicate, with his thin face and huge dark eyes, that at first Thrawn had thought he was stunted or malnourished. Gradually he realized that this wasn’t the case, that Eli was merely smaller than most males of his species. He was certainly not weak in any sense of the word— the young man possessed wiry strength, incredible stamina, razor sharp intelligence, and a fierce loyalty Thrawn had rarely seen even among his own people.

 

But he was not invulnerable. Eli had his limitations, and his current stress was as much mental as it was physical. Thrawn wanted to give him some small measure of comfort, some reassurance and gratitude for all his friend had done for him over the years. It was a debt that could never fully be repaid, but he would do his best.

 

Eli was squirming and moaning underneath him, thrusting his hips up and down in a frantic rhythm, and it took all of Thrawn’s self-control not to flip him over and fuck him right then and there. He steadied himself, breathing deeply. He’d waited years for this moment. He could wait a little longer. Gently but firmly, he pulled away from Eli’s mouth and relaxed his hold on the young man’s hair. 

 

“A moment,” he said. “I wish to do this properly.”

 

“What?” Eli’s voice cracked. “What do you mean?” His hips were still rocking slightly, unconsciously begging for more.

 

Thrawn gazed down at him, a warm glow in his eyes. “I want to give you as much pleasure as possible,” he said softly. “Your anatomy is not so different from my own. I think you would greatly enjoy some of the techniques and positions my people use.” A flicker of hesitation passed over his face. “If that is agreeable to you, of course.”

 

Eli could hardly breathe. The idea that Thrawn wanted to pleasure him—  _ him _ , the short, scrawny Wild Space hick who could barely form coherent sentences, let alone dissect works of art or analyze enemy tactics— was almost overwhelming. What had he done to deserve this? Helped Thrawn out of a few scrapes? Taught him some idioms? That was nothing. It didn’t seem like enough to earn a reward as great as this. But he wasn’t going to question it too much. 

 

“Okay,” he said, almost steadily. “I’d like that.”

 

The glow in Thrawn’s eyes intensified, sending a shiver through him. “So would I,” he said. “Turn over on your stomach.”

 

Eli did, his erection pressing uncomfortably into the mattress. Now he could see only the dull grey coverlet below him. He shifted a little bit, wondering how he should position himself, then realized that he didn’t even know what Thrawn was planning to do. 

 

“How should I be?” he asked.

 

“Just as you are,” Thrawn murmured, and then Eli felt those wonderfully soft lips press against the back of his neck.

 

Thrawn made himself go slowly. There was no need to rush, for he had made certain that there was nowhere else he needed to be tonight, nothing else that needed to be done. He nuzzled Eli’s neck, breathing in the fresh, clean smell of his hair, soaking up the warmth of his skin. Slowly he moved downwards, kissing the soft spot between his shoulder blades, tracing every freckle with his tongue. 

 

“What are you doing?” Eli asked after a few moments, his voice a bit uneven.

 

“Appreciating you,” Thrawn murmured. “Do you like it?”

 

“I… I think so.”

 

“Then I shall continue.”


	10. The Way of the Warrior Part 5

As one might expect, Thrawn was quite thorough. He spent what seemed like an eternity kissing and stroking and caressing until Eli was white-knuckling the bedspread, his cock achingly hard and twitching uncontrollably.

 

“Please,” he groaned at last. “You're killing me.”

 

“Patience.” He could almost hear Thrawn smiling as he tugged Eli’s trousers down another few centimeters and planted another kiss on the small of his back. “Breathe.”

 

Eli bit back a cry of frustration. He didn't  _ want _ to be patient, damn it— he wanted to come, wanted Thrawn to tear off his clothes and fuck him senseless. He arched his hips slightly, hoping the sight of his ass in the air would encourage Thrawn to go faster, but it didn’t. He just kept kissing Eli’s lower back, rubbing his thumbs in slow, gentle circles on Eli’s hips, making a low rumbling sound in his throat almost like a purr.  _ He’s enjoying this _ , Eli realized.  _ He’s enjoying making me wait, watching me squirm, hearing me beg.  _ He clenched his teeth and tightened his hold on the bedspread, determined not to make another sound. 

 

Thrawn smiled to himself. Eli might be well-versed in battle techniques and tactics, but he still had much to learn about the way of the warrior. Thrawn could still remember the first time he’d been given the honor of serving as  _ tis vircusi _ . He’d been a young man then, even younger than Eli was when they first met, and so nervous he could hardly speak. His commander was highly respected in the CEDF, well known for his fierceness and strength on the battlefield, and Thrawn was terrified of disappointing him, this man he admired so much. But to his surprise, his commander was gentle, even tender during their time together, demonstrating all sorts of ways to touch and be touched. Thrawn wanted to do that for Eli, wanted to teach him what he’d been taught, to reveal the most intimate parts of himself, the parts no other warrior would ever be allowed to see.

 

Little by little Thrawn slid his trousers down, until at last they were lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Then he sat back, gazing down at the sight before him with something close to reverence. Firm, smooth cheeks with just a hint of plumpness, smooth, creamy brown skin covered in light, downy fuzz— and in between those cheeks, the little dark opening, small and tight and virginal. The sheer beauty of it made him ache inside.

 

“What’s wrong?” Eli asked, a bit anxiously.

 

“Nothing,” Thrawn said. “I am merely... admiring the view.”

 

“Oh,” Eli said, and Thrawn heard the hint of a laugh in his voice. “Well, thanks.”

 

“With your permission,” Thrawn said, “I would like to pleasure you…” He paused, realizing he didn’t know the word in Basic. “ _ Ocansiba _ .”

 

“Anally,” Eli translated, a delicious shiver running through him.

 

“Yes. I would like to pleasure you anally. Is that agreeable?”

 

“Stars, yes.”

 

“Good,” Thrawn said, straightening up. “Stay just as you are.”

 

Eli raised his head slightly, frowning. He’d expected Thrawn to start fingering him, but evidently the Chiss had something different in mind. He watched as Thrawn walked over to the nightstand beside the bed, opened the bottom drawer, and took out two items— a bottle of lubricant and small, rubber object with a flared base.

 

“Is that...” Eli’s eyes widened. “Is that a _butt_ _plug_?”

 

“I believe that is the Basic term for it, yes,” Thrawn said, his tone casual. “Have you ever used one?”

 

“Uh…” Eli was still trying to hide his astonishment. How the  _ hell _ had Thrawn managed to find and acquire sex toys? Did he look them up on the holonet? Place a mail order? How would he have known what to search for? And  _ why  _ did he have them? Did he use them on himself? With a partner? Both?

 

“No,” Eli admitted, his cheeks warming. “I mean, I know what it is, but I’ve never…” 

 

Thrawn smiled. He’d always found the man’s bashful innocence endearing, but in this context, it was highly arousing as well. “Would you like to try it?” he inquired.

 

Eli’s blush deepened. “Sure,” he said. He still couldn’t quite believe this was happening. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he’d walked into Thrawn’s quarters complaining about his day. 

 

Thrawn returned to the foot of the bed, knelt down, and squirted a good amount of lube into the palm of his hand. Then he gently parted the tight, round cheeks with his thumbs and began working the warm, slippery gel into Eli’s crack, stroking and massaging the sensitive skin around his anus. The resulting whimpers and high-pitched gasps sent a piercing ache through Thrawn’s groin. He was dying to plunge his cock into that beautiful ass, to make his lover writhe and moan and come until he could come no more. But he couldn’t. Not yet. Eli was still very tight, and pushing into him now would only cause pain. No, he needed to work up to it, slowly, gently. First a finger, then the plug. Then maybe Eli would want more, or maybe he wouldn’t. It didn’t matter. He was  _ tis vircusi _ , and that meant Thrawn would give pleasure in whatever ways his lover desired.


	11. Look at Me Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realized I hadn't updated this one in a while... please enjoy the smut and tenderness :)

After the waves of pleasure finally subsided, Jenni couldn’t do much more than lie there, chest heaving, watching Thrawn continue to thrust slowly in and out of her. It still felt good, just not as intense— more of a vague, distant pleasure radiating through her pelvic region. She looked down the length of her body, trying to see what he was doing to her, but his body was obstructing most of the view. She could see her thighs rising up on either side of his hips, his muscled chest bathed in a light sheen of sweat. Stars, how had he not come yet? The boys she’d been with (all two of them) couldn’t last more than a couple of minutes inside of her, and Thrawn had been going for the better part of an hour. Maybe his species was different.

 

The admiral suddenly paused mid-thrust with a little gasp, like something had just occurred to him. “I want you now,” he said to Eli, his voice soft but urgent.

 

“Yes, sir.” Eli let go of Jenni’s breasts, crawled behind his commander, then sat back on his heels and admired the view for a moment. Stars, such a beautiful ass— round, tight cheeks, a slightly paler blue than the rest of him, and smooth as silk. He put two fingers in his mouth, sucked for a moment, then reached out and gently pressed them against Thrawn’s anus. He felt the muscles tighten around his fingers, just a little, then relax, yielding to his touch.

 

“Good?” Eli murmured.

 

“Yes,” Thrawn said, a slight hitch in his voice. “Very good. Please continue.”

 

Eli tried not to smile. So polite, even in private. “Yes, sir.” He pulled his fingers out, then slid them back in, working open that tight hole, listening to Jenni’s high-pitched moans, watching their bodies melding together in a beautiful mix of pale blue and creamy brown. Eli continued sliding his fingers in and out of Thrawn’s ass, jerking his own cock with his other hand, until he felt his commander’s muscles start to relax, his entrance opening.

 

“Now, sir?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Thrawn groaned. “Fuck me. Please.” He sped up inside of Jenni, making her whimper, her breasts starting to jiggle again.

 

Eli pulled his fingers out of Thrawn's ass, spat into his palm, and coated the length of his cock with saliva. Then he lined himself up with puckered hole and pushed the tip of his cock inside, drawing a long, deep groan from Thrawn's throat.

 

“More,” he gasped. “Please. I need you.”

 

The desperation in his voice sent an jolt straight to Eli’s cock. He spread the admiral’s buttocks apart with his hands and pushed further in, moaning as the tightness enveloped around him. God, he loved fucking Thrawn— seeing him needy and vulnerable, penetrating the most private parts of him, knowing how much he craved Eli’s touch, how much he loved feeling Eli’s cock inside of him. Knowing that Thrawn’s own cock was buried deep in Ensign Bell only added to the pleasure.

 

He fucked Thrawn slow at first, pulling almost all the way out, adding more spit, then sliding back in, feeling the admiral yield a little more each time. Then, once he was certain Thrawn was open and wet enough, he stayed inside him, jerking his hips in quick, hard thrusts, his balls tight and throbbing. And slowly but surely, Thrawn’s composure began to slip. Heavy breathing turned into quiet whimpers, and after a minute or two he began uttering soft curses in his native tongue, moaning the words over and over. Eli didn't know exactly what it meant, but he did know that once it started, it wouldn't be long until Thrawn finished.

 

Below him, Jenni was having a similar kind of reaction. Her legs began to tremble, her eyes and mouth went wide, and then she threw her head back and squealed as another orgasm began to overtake her. This one wasn’t as strong as the first, but it lasted far longer.

 

“Oh,  _ God _ ,” she cried out. “I can't stop, I can't stop, I just— keep—coming—”

 

Thrawn moaned in response, his fingers clutching the soft fur rug. He was getting fucked right now too, Jenni thought dimly, and the idea of Vanto’s large, lovely cock penetrating him, the same cock that had been inside her not long ago, sent another wave of pleasure through her. She rode it out with a breathless little whine, her cunt clenching around Thrawn’s thick length. Instinctively she lifted her legs, spreading them even wider, pulling her knees back towards her chest. The slight change in angle and position made her pussy tighten around him even more, and she let out another soundless scream, the increased sense of fullness pushing her to new heights. Never had she felt so loose, so wet, so open. Her vision went slightly dark, then cleared again, and she relaxed fully, melting against the rug, completely and blissfully limp.

 

She could see Eli’s face above Thrawn’s, his eyes screwed shut and jaw clenched, hips smacking sharply against the admiral’s ass with every thrust. Thrawn’s head jerked and a hoarse, strangled cry suddenly tore out of his throat. Abruptly he pulled out of her, jerked upwards, Eli still pumping into him, and began stroking himself— once, twice, three times, and then a heavy arc of whitish-pink liquid erupted from the tip of his cock, spurting out all over Jenni’ stomach and breasts.

 

Thrawn’s eyes were closed, his entire body trembling, and he leaned back against Eli, one hand coming up to caress Eli’s cheek, the other still holding his own softening cock.

 

“Are you close, Eli?” he whispered.

 

The commander let out a strangled sound of asset, his hands gripping Thrawn’s hips as he thrust back and forth.

 

“Then come, darling. Come inside me.”

 

Eli groaned and then his forehead suddenly smoothed out, his mouth going slack as he began to orgasm. Thrawn moaned again, and Jenni felt another stab of excitement in her belly. She’d never witnessed two men being intimate before— it wasn’t something people back home ever talked about— but she liked what she’d seen so far. She liked it a  _ lot _ .


End file.
